


Distraction

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: He's too hard to resist.





	Distraction

Gladio is driving. For a few moments, I casually admire his strong hands as they grip the wheel, and then my eyes idly travel down his thick forearms, and briefly rest upon his large chest before making their way down his rippled torso and stopping at his crotch. His bulge is apparent, and I feel the stirrings of desire beginning to overtake my mind and body.

I reach over and slowly run my hand along one of his hard thighs, teasing my way toward the prize. He looks over at me; a knowing grin soon forming upon his lips. I caress his balls briefly before settling my hand upon his cock. He is still soft, but is starting to stir. A soft moan escapes his slightly parted lips. I continue to massage and squeeze him until it's obvious that he's become quite hard.

His breathing subtly hitches as I unzip his pants and expose his cock to the cool night air circulating in the car. I softly groan with greed as I take him in hand and stroke him, feeling his substantial girth and well-ridged glans fill my palm. I run my thumb lightly over the sweet spot just below the head on the outer side of his cock, enjoying the positive response it brings.

I look up at him. His eyes are trained on the road, but are clouded over with arousal. His lips are partially open, and heavy breaths emanate from them. His tongue flicks over his top lip before looking over at me briefly. "Fuck, babe, that feels good," he complimented hazily before having to look back at the road.

Possessing long legs make it a never-ending requirement that he has to adjust the seat far back in order to fit. I use the extra space between the wheel and his body to my advantage; there's plenty of room to lower my head down and take him into my mouth. As I did so, Gladio emitted a loud groan. "Mmm, yeeeah", he crooned as I began to suck him off, paying close attention to his mushroom head and the area directly below it.

I felt him buck slightly as I flicked my tongue playfully over the sensitive regions, listening to his sexy moans as he reacted to the pleasure that was being bestowed upon him. I then cupped his balls, giving them a little squeeze, and felt the car jerk a slightly to the side. I sat up and looked at him. "You okay? ...Should I stop? I don't want to distract you too much...", I inquired with an impish grin upon my face.

"Heh, yeah, maybe I should find a place to pull over. I don't wanna cause an accident because someone decided to be naughty, and give me a blow while I'm trying to drive", he said in a fake authoritative tone. I grinned and looked down at his cock, reveling in its thick, rock hard splendor…


End file.
